Through the Darkness Itself
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: After taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When revealed that she only has six months to live, he believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to survive. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him... Perhaps, a deal is in order?
1. Peaches and Cream

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

* * *

I heard my name.

The voice in the darkness met my ears like sweet, sweet music.

There was no point in opening my eyes. I couldn't see. Yet I did anyway, and at that moment, the beautiful voice grumbled and groaned, hissing in pain from something she tripped over. I knew what she wanted.

"You said you wanted to save me?"

The gasp that cut through the air was frustrating. She knew I was here. She knew that I was aware of why she was in my presence.

" _Useless woman…_ "

She hesitated. I frowned deeper and raised my hand to gesture her closer. "Come here then," I commanded hoarsely.

Still no movement, I grew increasingly more frustrated. "What is it? Are you afraid of me?"

A snort and heavy stomping toward me was her reaction.

" _Ha!_ Who's afraid of a dying guy like you?!" she asked haughtily. "Now, what's the best thing to do—"

I winced at a pain in my chest and closed my eyes wheezing. She was in front of me. Seeing my weakness. Unable to say anything or pretend to be tough now that she had seen my condition. I squinted at the darkness that enveloped me, knowing that she was in front of me, worrying.

 _I don't need your pity._

"Let me… absorb from you…" I told her, reaching out with trembling hands.

 _I need your light._

"Your life energy…" my fingers brushed the air surrounding her. " _Hand it over._ "

I felt her tense when my hands cradled her cheeks. Her smooth skin was so warm. So welcoming. Right there, right here in front of me, in my grasp, ripe for the picking.

"…I'll give you my life energy," she announced quietly.

She gave me consent.

Her permission to do as I pleased.

 _As if I needed it in the first place,_ I thought, as I brought her in close enough to breathe in her sweet air. Then gingerly moving my lips against hers, I tenderly kissed the woman of light.

Energy.

It flowed into me like precious water from which I had been so long deprived of. I deepened the kiss.

Closer.

 _Closer._

I need _more_.

I pulled her tightly to me. Weaving my fingers through her brown locks to grab at the hairs at the nape of her neck, I angled her to deepen this life-giving contact. My temporary vessel was warming up. Stroking her face, I encouraged her to give up more and more of this delicious sustenance. She moaned and grabbed the sleeve of my yukata. Delirious warmth spread through me at sound of the low humming from her throat.

Pushing my tongue past her petal soft lips, I lapped and explored the cavity that was expelling this entrancing power. She wiggled and twisted in my embrace and broke free from my kiss.

"Kirihito!" she gasped.

I sucked in a breath at the sound of that name. The tasted lingered on my tongue. The feeling of her so close was still tingling on my fingertips. The connection had stopped. The light was gone.

 _No. No, don't take it from me… More. I need—_

" _More_."

I felt her jolt at me voicing my desire. I sneered. She knew what I wanted. How much I needed it. She knew that I was going to get it too. She knew, because she had given me permission to.

Taking off the yukata with steady hands, I let my excitement show.

"It's not enough, you know."

My yukata. My shirt.

"Give me _more_."

Her shirt. Her bra.

 _More._

I delved in the abundant energy that seemed to be endlessly pouring into me. So much that I couldn't just kiss her. I needed to get closer. I needed to get more. I kneaded her soft body, squeezing out of the sweet nectar of life. It wasn't enough. I needed to get closer. I needed even more.

The girl tried to push me off of her, but it seemed as time went by, she became weaker and more complacent. I grinned.

 _It so pleasurable_ , I thought as I moved inside her. _So amazing. This feeling is incredible!_

"This is awesome," I breathed out heavily. "This energy, is overflowing!"

Sweat ran down my bare chest and I laughed, still thrusting into the woman under me. Like a living doll, she let me do as I pleased, neither receiving pain nor pleasure. It didn't matter what she wanted, as long as I got my strength!

When I finished, completely satisfied with the amount I stored up, I pulled out of her and relished in the sweet afterglow of full strength. I was content. I was _powerful_.

" _Kukuku_ … I sure have worked up an appetite," I chuckled to myself.

The girl was staring off into space. Dull, lidded eyes not seeming to focus on anything at all. I ignored her disposition and stripped off the metal lid to a can of peaches. Shaking a couple into my mouth, I chewed the sweet fruit in bliss until a whisper of death slid across the cool room.

" _Akura-Ou._ "

I abruptly swallowed.

Looking at the topless girl, sprawled out on the floor, breathing deeply still from the activity of energy transfer, I could have sworn that her eyes were upon me. Staring, looking at me with some sort of recognition.

 _"_ _Akura-Ou? Great! I'm so lucky!"_

The taste of peaches in my mouth now strangely was similar to blood.

 _"_ _My name is Nanami."_

I put a cold hand to my mouth, covering it, afraid that it might let out a scream.

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Akura-Ou!"_

Sunshine was never meant to be seen in the dark. Yet this light decided to shine in my darkest of times. Despite the time period.

I crawled to Nanami and hovered over her unconscious body. Her breathing had slowed, but her skin did not have its healthy glow or blush. She laid cold and clammy in the wake of my devastation on her body. I swallowed thickly.

 _"_ _Akura-Ou…"_

I furrowed my brows and frowned.

"Scarf girl…"

She sighed in her unwelcomed sleep. "Save me…"

My eyes widened at that and I reached out to her.

"Tomoe."

My hand halted right before her face and clenched into a fist. I closed my eyes, then in resignation, opened them to gaze upon her again. I hesitantly stroked her soft cheek and realized that this time, I entered a battle I did not prepare for.

I dressed her back in her shirt and pulled down her skirt that had hitched up to her waist. When I was satisfied that she was sufficiently covered, I placed a blanket over her slim form.

 _She will live_ , I told myself reassuringly. _Live to see me another day._

Back in my own clothes, I watched her for a second more before leaving her to wait for her damned charming fox.

* * *

[A/N: I _had_ to do this guys. I have a craving for Akura-Ou x Nanami ever since ch 107 came out and needed to get this mighty need to the masses. This isn't done yet. Nope. I still have a few chapters up my sleeve and will eventually post what I have in mind over the course of the next few months. There is no set dates for releasing chapters for this fic since I have two other commitments at the moment. When those are done, I'll get this done and release other works too. In the mean time, let me know what you think. This is an intro chapter that is a revised version of ch 107. After this, its all on me. Good change? Good idea? Comment!]


	2. With Heart

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 1 - With Heart

* * *

I chuckled at the young woman sitting on the pavement in front of me. Picking up the light paper bag, I smirked at the face she made when her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Well, well. It's been a while, scarf girl."

Her paling face was mesmerizing. If I had been in my previous body, the demon me would have trembled in pleasure at the possible thick smell of fear that was surely hanging in the air. I knew what she was thinking about. The way her eyes widened and her breath hitched was a certain dead give-away.

" _What?_ " I teased. "You're not so energetic today. A complete opposite," I enunciated clearly, "from _before_."

She gulped and my smirk grew wider. With trembling lips, she looked down and spoke softly saying, "Kirihito, you became well…"

I quirked a brow at the way she said it as a statement rather than as a question. It seemed that she wanted to forget our previous rendezvous as much as possible.

 _What a shame._

I dug into the shopping bag and pulled out a pet brush. My face lit up at the possibility of teasing her more and jumped at the opportunity.

"What's this?" I asked rhetorically, holding up the package. "You taking care of a dog or something?"

Instead of looking confused, like I expected her to be so I could deliver my next line, she jumped up upset, reaching out for it.

"Give it back! That's for Tomoe!"

Stop.

I looked at her with a hard gaze.

 _How dare she… Still with that damned fox._

She stumbled when I moved the packaged brush out of her reach and I grabbed her shirt by the collar and brought her close to my face.

"Hey. I wanted to see you."

She gasped at our proximity and blinked widely.

"I've been thinking that when I'd meet you again, I'd ask, _'Scarf Girl from 500 years ago, who exactly are you?'_ "

She averted my gaze and looked down to my coat. Looking fearful again suddenly, she pushed me away and told me to let her go.

I stood dispassionately and let her inquire about me. When her eyes became sorrowful and she asked if I hated Tomoe, I narrowed my gaze.

"Weren't you good friends with Tomoe?"

I snorted at that and couldn't help but delve my clear distain of him to her.

"I was betrayed by the fox, so of course I hate him. Though, I don't intend to mess with him now…" The sadness in her eyes didn't disappear at that, so I continued. "I only have one thing in mind right now, and that's to retrieve the body that was killed by Tomoe."

Her shock was on point and I would've savored it longer, but sudden footsteps and curses prevented that.

"Tsk, Come," I commanded her as I pulled her arm to make her follow me. The weak bastards from earlier seemed to realized what relative location I was in and I wasn't about to let the elusive and mysterious scarf girl slink back to her shrine.

"Kir-Kirihito! It was you being chased from before!? What did you do?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing," I told her. "I just played around a little bit."

We continued to run until I pulled her quickly into an alley. I waited as the small group of men ran right past us unknowingly. I listened to the heavy breathing of the girl next to me and began to become irritable.

I grit my teeth and sighed frustrated. "I want to return to my own body quickly. I can't even deal with those guys in a human body like this."

"Why are you even picking fights with that body?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and watched her critically. "This container is irrelevant with my plans. I am myself."

She reshouldered her purse and shook her head at me, beginning to walk away. "Plans of a violence enthusiast, you mean? Either way I hate violence. I'm going."

 _So naive. This girl…_

"That fox you're taking care of is not very different from me, is he?"

 _He's a demon, you know._

 _Heartless. Vile. Blood thirsty._

I looked back to the street, where the men had run past us. I inhaled deeply and felt my fingertips tingle at the memory of her skin.

 _Lustful._

"Tomoe is different from the likes of you."

I tensed and turned around to see her proudly standing her ground.

"Tomoe does not kill humans or anything like that."

 _He does. He Does!_

I stalked over to her, fed up with her not yielding to me.

 _Why don't you listen?_

"What's so different?" I asked fiercely, wrapping my hand tightly around her throat.

 _Why don't you understand?_

"We're the same! He kills people he doesn't like, just as I do."

Her heartbeat fluttered underneath my palm. She shook and gasped, struggling against me to break for air. Instinctively I gripped tighter, knowing in the back of my mind that even in this weak and feeble shell, I could still potentially kill the woman before me.

"….If Tomoe, really did hurt you somehow, he definitely had a reason to do so…"

 _"_ _What?_ " I hissed.

I was angry now. How could she sit here and talk about Tomoe as if she had known him for years upon years like I did? I _knew_ Tomoe. She was just some god girl that thought that she was in love with a fox. Apparently nowadays humans think that a few months is enough to know everything about someone.

 _She doesn't truly know him_ , I concluded, keeping my grip steady. _No human's faith is that strong._

I felt her grip on my wrist relax and let go of me completely, shocked and mildly alarmed that I may have went too far and killed her, I started to loosen my fingers from around her neck. Then, she took a breath and looked at me straight on with strong eyes.

"I…. I believe in Tomoe," she announced passionately.

 _Those eyes…_

I watched the brown irises swirl with emotion. The scarf girl was serious. She truly believed.

 _How? How can someone have such blind faith in the most untrustworthy demon?_

I let go of her neck and watched her eyes grow curious. My mask fell to let my troubled expression show.

 _You could do so much better you know._

I leaned my forearms on her shoulders.

 _You don't need to defend him._

Pressing my forehead to her's, I sighed, "Why?"

 _This… Why does this pain my heart…?_

"Kirihito?"

"Why do your words pierce me so?" I asked her softly.

Her cheeks took on a pink tint and she averted her eyes. "I—I don't really…"

The men from earlier rounded the corner, so I pushed off of her and separtated us just in time for them to corner and walk me away from her. Not really listening to whatever they had to say, I went with them. Before we stepped onto the street, I glanced back at the girl still standing, worried as always and gave her a wicked smile as our eyes met. Her pink cheeks turned a tasteful shade of red and she turned around and dashed away.

Frowning now, I turned my attention back to the men around me and began to think up of the best way to pay them back at interrupting my conversation.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" I yelled at Yatori. "Explain yourself! What exactly is going on?"

Yatori, shocked but still smiling, hesitated before retorting with, "I thought you said that the land god meant nothing to you?"

"You imbecile," I growled, "It's not your place to question me whether or not someone or something is of importance. Now, what did you mean?"

The parasite before me furrowed his brows and grinned falsely showing teeth. "Well, Kirihito-dono, the land goddess and I met a short time ago… It appears that after she gave up her life force to you, she was left with very little.

 _She gave me permission._

"Yatori's eyes cannot be swayed. The girl has but six months to live as of now."

 _She gave me an inch, and I took a mile._

"Though, that means nothing now, does it? She isn't very important in term of retrieving your body, yes Akura-Ou?

She was sentenced to death the moment she walked in that cabin.

 _"_ _Save me…"_

I swallowed thickly, my mouth filled with the taste of peach blood.

 _I killed her... I killed the light._

"Kirihito-sama?" Kikuichi questioned in a whisper.

My pursed lips drew in to a deeper frown. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them resolutely to lock gazes with Yatori. The demon jumped slightly and eagerly waited for my next words.

 _Nanami. He doesn't deserve her. No one does._

I stood up, the cold still biting against my covered skin, and decided once and for all what I was about to do.

"No more wasting time."

The two perked up at that and readied themselves.

 _This isn't just about me anymore. It's for her._

"Let's go get my body."

* * *

[A/N: So, I kinda fibbed last chapter when I said "everything from here on out is going to be completely on me". That doesn't apply to this chapter. Now that we're caught up to where the manga is with Tomoe and Kirihito, I can go on my own from next chapter on out. Thanks for the reviews, it really motivated me to do this even though I shouldn't have because I'm still working on Hetalia _In the Midst_ right now (so close to being done...). Well, guess I'll catch y'all next chapter. I'll continue, just be patient...]


	3. Greedily Selfless

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 2 - Greedily Selfless

* * *

We walked briskly for a long while, traveling as fast as we could without drawing Ikusagami's attention. I led the way, frustrated with myself and angry with everyone else. My mind was focused solely on the retrieval of my body, but depressing thoughts kept wandering back to me.

 _That Nanami…_

I clenched my jaw, my teeth grinding. Yatori followed behind me, with Kikuichi glancing between us as we went. I knew my anger was warranted when it was directed to this— _false_ demon. He was hiding many things and I would never trust him.

 _For this though, I will have to._

My eyes narrowed. We had avoided the idiotic war god who was blindly wandering, in his own anger, still searching for me in this immense darkness. The mountain of flames was ahead of us, still burning, but swallowed by the cold blackness.

"Lord Akura-Ou, straight ahead is the Mountain of Flames!" Yatori gleefully announced.

I ignored him, but Kikuichi took the bait and argued that I had already seen it and didn't need the obvious stated. In my mind, I smiled at the snark in Kikuichi's voice and would've grinned at the deep frown it caused Yatori to wear. Instead, I never made eye contact with them and told them both to shut up.

Cursing and shouts of anger echoed behind us and we continued our secret trek to the mountain. We were almost there, about fifteen meters, when sudden light flooded our vision and caused us to cover our eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked Yatori, gritting against the pain.

He squinted against the brightness and pursed his lips in his signature frown. "The gates to Yomi have been reopened," he announced. "We have no time. We must get to the mountain now, Lord Akura-Ou."

My eyes narrowed as I turned to glare at the bright stream of light that was coming from the sky of Yomi.

"Don't tell me what to do," I hissed lowly.

I began to walk quickly again when I heard the triumphant shout of Ikusagami far behind us. A sudden tremor and cracking sound followed and I looked to the ground that had begun to split at my feet.

 _Another fissure!_

I leaped forward and landed on a solid patch of ground.

"Lord Akura-Ou!" "Master Kirihito!"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that I was separated from Yatori and Kikuichi who were scrambling to reach me. I tsked and left them to their own devices. I would not be caught. Not when I came so far. The sounds of their struggles faded away as I came nearer to the roaring flames.

"At last…" I whispered.

Sweating and gasping, I took off my jacket and pulled out the robe of feathers. I didn't even realize that I was smiling until I sighed in euphoria when the cool cloth met my shoulders. There was a faint yell again, but I ignored it and took a few deep breaths before jumping into fire.

* * *

It was hot.

So hot.

The fire and blackness covered me all over.

Hot and dark.

So dark…

 _Where am I?_

I started to hyperventilate.

 _Where am I?! Where is this?_

The darkness melted away slowly and began to be replaced by flickers of red and orange. My vision began to focus and I slowed my breathing.

Fire.

 _I remember._

It was hot, but it didn't hurt. Not like when mother—

 _Mother? Oh, her… that woman._

My chest heaved and I sat up in a rush. My eyes wide and my mouth quivering, I couldn't believe that I had almost forgotten her. The girl. The woman! _My_ woman.

 _Nanami._

* * *

The walk down the mountain of flames was quick and uneventful. Unlike the hike up, which I vaguely remembered. When I reached the base, I was met by Yatori who was looking upon me in awe.

"Akura Ou-sama…" he began to weep. "Oh my lord!"

I watched with disinterest as prostrated himself before me and cried in delight.

 _Hm… Kikuichi must have been taken out,_ I noted.

My eyes lidded as Yatori went on with his excessive travailing and I continued to frown at his groveling. Looking up, I saw the war god was still on a angered path to us.

"Yatori stop that," I commanded him. "It's ugly when you do it."

Immediately he stopped and his fingers twitched before clawing the ground.

" _Ugly_?" he asked, his face still in the dirt.

"Yes, now get up," I told him rolling my eyes. I had no further use for him and we would part ways here before I went after Nanami.

When he slowly raised up, I was surprised to see a twisted and contorted face in place of Yatori's.

" ** _Ugly_**?" he repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at him and exhaled out my nose.

"LORD AKURA-OU!" the parasite screeched before jumping toward my face.

In a flash, faster than the human eye could process, I caught him a hair's breadth from my nose and snapped his neck. Still in my grasp, with him wheezing, I saw something coming out of his chest and quickly ripped him in two down the spine.

"Akura Ou-sama…" he moaned from within the depths of the bloody carnage at my feet.

"Disgusting," I spat as I crunched whatever was left of the furball.

Kicking the mess off my foot, I grinned eagerly at the army still waiting for Ikusagami's orders. The war god was fuming and grinding his teeth at the sight of me. It felt exhilarating to be in my body again and to be before impending battle so soon. I raised my arm, claws readied when Ikusagami raised his own to signal his army. My grin widened.

 _Your blood will spill by my hand, lowlife…_

"Kirihito!"

I stilled and stood shocked. The war god yelled to his army, but I could only turn wide eyed to the direction of Nanami's voice.

"Please stop!" Nanami shouted. "Stop Ikusagami-sama! Kirihito!"

I watched as she ran nearer to us and finally snapped out of my stupor when I realized that she would be running directly into the line of Ikusagami's men.

 _Damn woman!_ I thought angrily. Swiftly pivoting on my foot, I ran to catch her up in my arms and leap away from the fray. When I caught her, Nanami gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Girl! Why are you trying to kill yourself?!" I shouted past the wind. "You stupid woman! Why are you always in danger!?"

I growled in frustration when I landed quite a few meters away from the idiot war god's path with her in my arms. Nanami had been quiet since I picked her up, so I looked down at her with my face still clearly showing that I was angered. Tears had welled up in her eyes so I stopped walking. She let go of my neck to rub her face.

"Akura-Ou…" she sniffed.

 _I forgot,_ I thought. _The last time we parted was not on good terms._

* * *

 _"Save_ _me…"_

* * *

I averted my eyes and looked at the ground.

 _She hates me._

Setting her down to her feet, I surprised myself with how gentle I was being with her. Now that I knew just how weak and close to death she was, I was trying my best not to inadvertently hurt her. I didn't know that I was even capable of showing such— _tenderness_.

"Hey, stop crying—"

"You got your body back."

I frowned at that and tried to figure out why that would make her cry. Turning my head to the side, I furrowed my brows and instead tried to remember the plan that I had for when we would meet again. I didn't want to have this terrible feeling in my chest every time I remembered that I was the cause of her being this way. My memories of the scarf girl were mine and mine alone. She wasn't allowed to disappear when I had just found her again. I wouldn't allow it.

 _I remember now._

"Nanami," I said lowly.

Her sniffing stopped and she raised her face to me.

Where's the smile? The laughter? Her stubborn pout? Her tears gave me a gnawing feeling in my gut instead of the great flutter that I'd feel when she'd be proud and confident.

 _What is she doing to me?_ I asked myself.

"What is it?" she asked.

I sighed out my nose. "Come here," I commanded.

Nanami flinched and I knew that she remembered this echo of my words clearly. She stepped close enough to where there was only a hand's distance between us.

 _So trusting._

"Akura-Ou?"

 _Such blind faith…_

All I needed to do is give her a little bit of my energy. As a demon, I have an infinite amount. Give her what she requires and the strange feeling inside me will go away.

"Scarf girl," I began, "be thankful that I am the merciful and great demon that I am."

She pursed her lips at my words and I mentally wrung her neck.

 _No, she doesn't know how kind I am. Just say it. 'Let me return this to you.' Say that and leave her…_

My thoughts trailed off when I realized how frustrated I was about this.

 _If I give her life energy, she'll be free to go about with that fox. Then—_

Nanami tilted her head to the side.

 _…_ _a trade._

"I can save you."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. Her mouth looked enticing when it opened to an 'o' and my gaze flickered between her lips and her fear filled honey eyes.

 _That's what I want._

Minding my claws, I started to reach toward her face to caress it. "Let me, return this to you," I said quietly.

I could feel the warm, soft puffs of air on the inside of my wrist as my fingers just barely touched the top of her cheek. Right as my fingertips grazed her skin, the memory of my hands molding her under my touch shot a pleasurable tremor through my body. Suddenly, a sharp snarl broke the thick air around us and fangs sunk into my forearm.

"Eh?" I pulled away and looked down at a familiar fox biting deeply into my arm, determined to tear it off.

"Tomoe!" Nanami exclaimed pulling further away from me.

My neck tensed at how hard I clenched my jaw. Tomoe also flexed at the mention of his name. Only for a moment though, because he then started again trying to tear into my flesh. Nanami wasted no more time and grabbed Tomoe around his middle, trying to coax him to get off me.

" _Let go!"_ he commanded, his voice muffled into my arm.

"Tomoe! Be reasonable! I told you he's not evil!"

I tilted my chin at that comment and grabbed Tomoe by the neck and pried him off. Blood dripped down but almost immediately stopped when I had him removed.

"Do not misunderstand. I _am_ evil, dear Nanami…" I cooed with a slight smirk.

Tomoe growled and struggled in Nanami's familiar grip.

"Akura-Ou," she murmured. "If—if you're really evil, then how can I trust you?"

Tomoe's ears pricked at that and he quieted. Still glaring at me, I kept my stern gaze at him level and mulled over my response.

 _She's hugging him so close. How can she still proclaim to love him?_

I looked away from Tomoe's silver eyes and met Nanami's. She jumped slightly and inwardly I smirked at her reaction. I could smell the fear rising from her and reveled in its taste as it swept over my returned senses. Tomoe's eyes narrowed and the corner of my mouth quirked upward.

"If you can trust the most untrustworthy demon enough to hold him," I said as she squeezed Tomoe tighter to her. I paused and leaned in closer. The damned fox growled and I let a grin light up my face before her blushing one.

"—then, you can trust me."

* * *

[A/N: Whew, I am still not done with In the Midst! Seriously! Ah, whatever... You guys are really cute and nice so I did my best to meet expectations. It took a bit (because up until yesterday my computer was still on the fritz), but I think I got down to a place where I can keep you all sated until ITM is done. What do you all think? Personally, to me, it's okay, but I think Akura-Ou is out of character a bit? I don't know if you all see it, but it's kind of bothering me... Let me know your honest opinions, but no flaming in the comments. Take that to the PMs. Well, I think that's it until about a month or so (maybe longer). I'll see you guys eventually! Later~]


	4. Another Chance

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 3 - Another Chance

* * *

I sat on the back porch of the Mikage shrine in silence. The waning moon hung high in the light polluted sky. It was strange. These eyes hadn't seen the stars in five hundred years and yet, it wasn't missed. I'd walked the Earth this last year in a mortal shell, experiencing things I'd never imagined. Seeing all the sights it had to offer. Witnessing the lack of demonic presence.

Unfortunately, having to also meet its strange people.

My ears honed in on the quiet footfalls of the onibi-warashi rounding the corner of the porch. A feminine voice whispered to her partner about serving tea to this shrine's god of marriage. I listened intently when Nanami's name was mentioned by the male will-o-wisp.

"Servants…" I said in a low tone.

The ensuing screams would normally have been satisfying, but after three days in this stuffy shrine, scare tactics had lost their luster very quickly.

"Lord Akura-Ou! Ah! Yes! Eh—!" "Ahna! Sir! Um!"

The two shook and rattled the platter of tea in their tiny trembling hands. I lidded my eyes at the pathetic sight and waited for them to gather their words before giving my inquiry.

The male stood slightly in front of his shivering friend as he mustered up his courage. "What c-c-can we do for you, uh… sir?"

I eyed them critically for a second before asking, "Where is Nanami?"

A heavy moment passed before the female will-o-wisp squeaked out from behind the tea cups. "Lady Nanami is currently with Lord Tomoe and Mizuki… sir."

"Where?" I repeated.

There was a hesitation before they revealed the three of them were in the dining room. I exhaled as I stood up and the two cowered against the wall when I passed by. Not giving them a second glance, I rounded the corner and went inside to go to the dining room. I had been avoided by Nanami indirectly by the fox and snake taking up her attentions. I was beginning to grow fed up without being able to get closer to her without excuses being spilled in to my ears from her self-proclaimed protectors.

I slid open the door to the dining room and was met immediately with a threatening growl and frustrated huff.

"Akura-Ou," Nanami called out in surprise.

Two sets of suspicious glares were aimed at me, but all I could see was the heavenly gaze of brown. I blinked and broke away from her curious stare.

"Is there something you need?" the white snake asked with a snide hint in his voice.

"Yes," I cut out with an equally snappish undertone. I purposely returned a firm gaze to Nanami which made Mizuki _tsk_ under his breath and Tomoe snarl.

Their passive protests halted when Nanami stood up from her seat at the low table. "Alright," she announced.

"Wait," Tomoe looked at her incredulously. "You're not going anywhere with him. Especially not alone!"

"That's right! Nanami, here, why don't I accompany you?"

"No, I shall go with you."

Fire blazed between the two creatures who frowned at each other with clear disdain.

"It's okay, I'll be fine guys," Nanami assured.

When she stood in front of me, her petite figure overshadowed by my own height, she rose a brow as if to ask if we were leaving. Turning around and exiting the room, I led the strange woman away from the two bitter fools in the dining room. Victory was finally mine after three long days.

We walked the halls of the small shrine before I opened a door to the outside porch, adjacent to where I had been previously sitting before. Sitting gracefully along the edge of the wooden porch, I waited for the young woman to join me. She hesitated, but sat down next to me with a noticeable distance.

"What is it that you want, Akura-Ou?"

I glanced at her from the side. She was looking out to the grass, avoiding making eye contact with me. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, revealing the pale skin of her neck. Closing my eyes, I sat comfortably taking in her scent that wafted over. The memories of her skin surfaced again and I couldn't help the smirk that showed just as she decided to look over at me.

"What?"

A laugh rumbled in my chest and I opened my amber eyes to study the change of emotions flicker behind her's.

"You know what I want, scarf girl," I teased.

The ensuing blush that bloomed across her cheeks was fantastic. I let a sharp canine poke out of my widening grin.

"Naughty, naughty, _Nanami_. You know that isn't what I meant."

"Then—what do you mean?"

I looked up to the sky. I felt her eyes still on me, so I let the tension build a bit more before responding.

"I had been referring to my previous offer, woman. It still stands."

She pursed her lips and looked down at her lap. Wringing her fingers together, she stalled the inevitable and I couldn't help the rising need to tease her more. Even though I desperately wanted nothing more than to leave the girl to soon die, I couldn't. At the same time I felt the need to leave, a stronger will to stay had me anchored to this horrific place. Resting my palms on the wood floor behind me, I leaned back and sighed.

"You know," I began, "I may just recall my generosity. I have given you more than enough ample time to mull it over."

Her breath hitched and her thin fingers stilled. I narrowed my gaze in pure jocular.

"Haven't I?" I added softly.

Nanami swallowed. "Yes, but… You haven't told me exactly what you wanted."

"Oh, yes. That would probably either make or break this deal, now wouldn't it?"

She gave a small frown before looking up to meet my eyes head on. I admired this annoying part of her. This meager strength. Her mortality.

"Akura-Ou, what do you want in exchange for helping me?" she asked boldly.

I tilted my head to the side, looking at her determination in its raw form.

"Nanami," I breathed. She clenched her jaw, not willing to shrink away and I smiled eagerly. "I can save you, but in exchange, you must stay by me."

Her confusion was on point. Perfectly timed. I went on, seeing that she was starting to take in the information. "If I give you life energy, you must separate from the fox and become mine."

"No!" she immediately said. "I refuse! I can't!"

" _Can't you_? I'm sure you must remember how it was when you gave me energy." I reached out to stroke her cheek, amazed still at how incredibly soft it was under my touch. "Imagine," I said, "how it would feel if you were on the receiving end."

She pulled away.

"I can tell you—,"

She furrowed her brows.

"—that it is—,"

And flitted her sight futilely to focus on anything but me.

" _—_ _pleasurable."_

"Stop it," she commanded with a quaver. "I—I love Tomoe. I wouldn't betray him in the way that you're saying."

 _What a wonderful set you've walked yourself into, little Nanami._

"Oh, but— _haven't_ you?"

Her gasp and wide eyes told me all I needed to know. She shakily stood up and began a quick dash to where we had come. I let her almost out of ear shot before I announced, "My offer stands, for more night."

A quiet, choked sob resounded and I knew she heard me. Smiling to myself, I leaned my head back and felt the tips of my hair brush the knuckles of my hands. I chuckled and bared my teeth when I exhaled slowly.

Yes, I wanted to leave this place and its weak land goddess. Yet, I couldn't. She was just too much fun. So much, in fact, that I wanted to play with her as long as I could. The waning moon's dim light shined upon my mirth.

 _Tomorrow,_ I thought with an building excitement. _She'll accept._

* * *

[A/N: I've finished In the Midst and now am trying to complete this and the Bee and Puppycat fanfiction At the End of the Universe. I'm glad this is getting good reception so far. A few want this to end melancholy? I guess the ending I have in mind is pretty saddening. I'll let you all judge that when we get there. This is a smaller update, only for the reason that the next one will be bigger. _*Nudge*Nudge*Wink*Wink*_ Yeah, so look for that either by the end of this month or halfway through December.

Still in character? Or are there some _hmm_ moments? Let me know. Addio~


	5. Feel Me

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 4 - Feel Me

* * *

It was still. Late into the night at the silent Mikage shrine. I was reclined against the wall of the guest room, listening to the indiscernible creaks and quiet groans of the old wood. It breathed as if with a life of its own, creating a sort of ambiance to the otherwise boring atmosphere.

Yes. I was bored, and slightly annoyed.

My prediction of Nanami crawling to me and begging for a lustful night of unimaginable pleasure, to return her life energy, seemed to be off… The girl hadn't come to me the night after our short conversation, and it was now the time I had told her I would revoke my offer. I had planned on leaving in the early morning hours after— _partaking_ of the woman's delicious body. It appeared though, that I would be leaving empty handed.

Sticking out my bottom lip in frustration, I rolled the inside of my cheek between my teeth as a distraction to my aggravation.

 _I've been too indulging. She does know that I'm freely giving away something she requires?_ I closed my eyes and let go of my cheek to lick at the drops of blood. _She's impossible. How can Nanami possibly believe that, that fox is someone loving?_

"Impertinent fool," I whispered to the empty room.

Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck.

 _Might as well leave. If she really wants to live, she'll have to beg naked on all fours to even have me consider being generous._

I stood up and frowned as I made my way to the door of the bedroom. When I reached out to open it, I narrowed my eyes and paused, stilling my fingers just a few centimeters away from the thin wood and rice paper. A creak on the other side in the hallway alerted me to someone's arrival. Inhaling, I noticed the faint scent of fear and purity. My frown turned upward into a pleased sneer.

 _Couldn't resist, hm?_

It looked as if she wouldn't open the door, so I went ahead and opened it myself, the door only making a soft rattle. She wouldn't get a free ride with this. I was going to have fun after being made to wait. Her unfazed wide eyes showed that she had taken the time to think. I hadn't let her see my pleased countenance and reverted back to a bored expression when I slid the door to the side.

"Lord Akura-Ou," she said in a level monotone.

I raised my chin to look down at her.

"Scarf girl."

She averted my penetrating stare and looked to the side. "Are you leaving?"

I rolled my eyes upward and gave an exaggerated sigh to show apparent frustration. "Yes," I replied. "Time is up, and I'm allowing you all to live, unharmed."

Glowering, she still didn't make eye contact. I went on.

"You all _did_ manage to open the gates to Yomi, and for that, I will depart peacefully."

"Don't."

I quirked a brow at the commanding tone she gave and eyed her carefully.

Nanami took a breath and returned a strong gaze back to my own. "Don't play around, Akura-Ou… I'm tired of playing games."

 _Oh?_

"Is that so?" I asked in a low voice.

She swallowed and nodded curtly. I gave a short laugh. The woman was feisty, that was true. I wasn't aware though, that this was how it would play out for tonight. It had never crossed my mind, and I was pleased.

"No more games then," I agreed, lifting my hands in a defeated stance. Smiling, I let my teeth show blatantly for a moment before continuing on. "Can I assume then, that you are here to accept?"

I could smell the salt before I saw the mist gather on her brown eyes. I pursed my lips and lowered my hands. Nanami scowled and gave another nod, slower this time. My eyes hardened.

Leaving him was not going to be that difficult. She'd get over it. Looking away to peer down the dark hallway, I inwardly shook my head.

 _He's going to notice she's missing very soon._

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled.

"Not so fast."

She looked to where I was staring at, but I blinked and looked down at her again. "We're leaving."

"Eh?"

Her voiced astonishment was a tad too loud for my tastes and I reprimanded her with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure your damned fox will not be pleased with you decision. Am I wrong?"

Namani understood and backed up to let me step out of the bedroom and shut the door behind me. We walked together down the hall and snuck toward the front entrance. When we reached the stoop, she quickly put on her shoes and a coat. I watched her get ready and thought of a number of places suitable to stay the night.

Mother's home was out of the question. I was no longer Kirihito to her and would not be welcomed at all. Not that it bothered me or anything.

When she tapped the tips of her shoes on the floor, I settled on a location. Nanami looked at me expectantly, now ready to leave, and I turned to open the door. A cold shiver ran down my spine though and I whipped back to see who could inspire such deep, angered bloodlust.

"Mikage!" Nanami whispered loudly.

The god was lightly frowning, but the barely contained fury was simmering quite noticeably. His eyes focused on me with a foreign expression I couldn't place and I had to stop my excitement from rising. He looked to Nanami and she clenched her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly. "I don't mean to leave like this… but I have to go."

His eyes narrowed.

"…Is this what you really want to do, Nanami?"

Hesitation was read all over her face, but she mustered up the strength to speak and told him in a quiet whisper, "It is."

The land god sighed and nodded. "I won't stop you then—"

"Um!" she said quickly.

I watched the exchange silently and waited for the inevitable request, that I knew had been sitting on her heart all night, to come forth.

"I know I have no right… but, could you tell Tomoe that—" she stopped, trying not to let the tears fall. "Can you tell him, that I still love him? Please, Mikage?"

He said nothing, and hid his mouth behind his fan. His eyes flicked over to mine for lingering moment, before turning on his heel to return into the silent house. The quiet hiccup from Nanami was my cue to open the door and usher her out before someone smelled her delectable tears. When we had reached the tori gate, I picked her up in a quick fluid motion and let her lean into my shoulder to muffle her sob.

 _Leaving him was not going to be that difficult,_ I thought, repeating my earlier thoughts.

I felt a cool sensation and warm puffs of air on my clothed shoulder.

 _She'll… she'll get over it…_

* * *

I set her down on the cement floor. The hotel's top floor had a wide balcony overlooking the city skyline, but neither of us glanced at the view. I broke the handle on the glass door and slide it aside to walk in the penthouse suite. Nanami followed after me, still wiping her face of the leftover tears. I let her be as I studied our surroundings.

Yatori had cleaned up my prior mess since I last came here, but I wasn't certain if that meant this room would be indefinitely free of use. My thoughts ran over the details vaguely presented to me when the small group of men had brought me to their boss. All of them were gone, but that surely insinuated that more would come eventually.

'Eventually' would have to hold off for a couple nights though. Nanami sniffed and closed the glass door. I kept the lights off and walked further in to sit on the couch in the large living room. She turned to look at me when she heard me plop onto the furniture.

"Ah, is this place your's?"

I grinned. "Everything is technically mine if I desire it, my dear Nanami."

She bristled. Laughing, I stretched out my arms to motion our surroundings.

"The humans who used this place are no longer here. It is free for our use, for the time being." Nanami glanced around from her spot by the balcony door. "So rest easy," I assured her.

My eyes swept over her slim figure. She worried the hem of her jacket between her nervous fingers and chewed on her bottom lip. I knew she wasn't going to just calm down right away, especially after how we just left the shrine. Exhaling through my nose, I rested my arms across the head of the sofa.

"Come here," I ordered.

Reminiscent to my all too familiar words, Nanami froze and stayed put.

 _Where's the trust, scarf girl? Come to me,_ I coaxed to her in my mind.

The young woman, hesitated for a moment longer before she finally stepped closer. I watched with bated breath as she came toward me, her fear gradually building with each and every painstakingly slow footstep.

"Why are you afraid?"

Nanami shook her head. "I'm not," she attested.

 _I despise liars._ I studied her stiff form. _Say what's on your mind. Like you always do._

"I'm not scared, I'm, nervous…"

"Ha? And why is that?"

She didn't respond straight away, so I pressed the issue and pried deeper.

"Is this because you're anxious of me?"

"No! Of course not!"

 _Nanami._

"Then, because—"

"It hurt."

I stopped at her interjection. She wasn't afraid of me, but afraid going through the pain?

 _She wasn't in pain last time_ , I thought. Thinking back on that night though, I knew that then, I wouldn't have cared either way if she had been in pain or not. I only wanted my strength back.

 _I hurt her more than imagined. What do I do then?_

Nanami appeared to be on edge. All I need to do is give her a little bit of my energy. I have an infinite amount. Give her what she requires and she will be indebted. Hooked.

 _As addicted as I am._

I reached out my hand to her face to caress it, mimicking my actions from a few days ago. She didn't shy away or flinch, but instead let me tenderly touch her soft skin once again. Leaning forward, I placed my other hand to cup her face and stared into her honey eyes. We wouldn't be interrupted this time.

"Let me, return this to you."

A pause. She licked her lips and I watched the action in delirium.

"…yes," she consented.

I swept my face down and moved my lips in contained fervor against her own. Nanami didn't respond and kept still, until I moved my fingers from her cheek to cradle the back of her head. Weaving my fingers through her dark brown hair, I urged a soft gasp to tumble from her lips, allowing me to run the tip of my tongue across them.

"Akura-Ou!" she said against my mouth.

The cute noise spurred me on further. I kissed her deeper, muffling the half-hearted protests. One hand in her hair, the other slowly traveling down her back, I brought her close enough for her to hit her knees on the seat of the couch, in between my legs. The air around us was beginning to heat up. Small hands that had pushed on my chest now fisted the thin yukata I was wearing.

She sighed when I left her lips to peck her cheek, then kiss down her throat. My sharp teeth barely raked along her flesh, but it just enough to give her a shiver. Not letting her get used to the feeling of just my lips, I stroked her back over the jacket, creatively thinking how fast I could take it off without ripping it to shreds. Lightly massaging her scalp, remembering my claw like nails and taking into account how much pressure I should apply before I hurt her or drew blood, I bombarded her with all kinds of different sensations.

Heaving, Nanami moaned quietly under her breath, the warm air hitting my ear when I dipped into her shoulder to taste her pale neck.

"Akura-Ou…"

I hummed and knew this time was going to be different.

 _This time, I'm going to make you enjoy it._

* * *

[A/N: Smut next chapter. It'll be uploaded around the end of this week or next week. Hope it's still good. Good like, still in character and story flow. I'm going to try drawing a picture to go along with this story too. The link will go up on my profile when it's done.

Uh, Akura-Ou isn't wearing his normal clothes... He isn't even wearing make-up or jewelry this go around. Oh yeah. He don't know Kirihito's mama dead either. Dang. Good thing I had him kill Yatori?]


	6. Again Again

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 5 - Again Again

* * *

 **Warning: Chapter Contains Smut**

* * *

Leaning over the slender woman on the couch, I watched, with great interest, the rise and fall of her chest covered by her thin arms. She was breathing deeply, trying to regain her breath and compose herself from the heavy make out session I put her through. Smirking at her discomfort, but obvious arousal, I traced the tip of my nail from under her chin down to the valley of her breasts. Her breathing hitched.

"Why cover yourself? I've seen it before."

Nanami's cheeks reddened at my statement and didn't falter my grin.

"So pure," I added. "Shall I take you properly on the bed, or can you not wait?"

"AKURA-OU," she said loudly through her embarrassment.

Chuckling, I leaned down to her face, barely touching her nose with mine.

"Then uncover yourself, dear Nanami…"

She hesitated again, but did as I said and removed her arms from her chest to awkwardly lay by her sides. I stroked up and down along her shoulder and took my time edging my deft fingers to her warm perky mounds. The woman chewed on her bottom lip, determined not to make a sound after I had commented on her lovely voice. Pursing my lips, I kept my smile as I slowly ran my two forefingers around the pink areola of her breast.

The resounding gasp was welcomed to my ears and I flicked my gaze up to see the warring battle of pleasure against sangfroid cross her face.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked. "Surely this _must_ feel good for you."

I lightly pinched her nipple right as I swept my other hand up to give her upper thigh a swift caress. She keened under my touch and moaned at the minute torture I was placing her under. My pulse quickened at the wondrous sight beneath me that sighed in unwanted need. Swallowing thickly, I moved my face from hers to her chest and began to service the breast I wasn't fondling with my tongue.

She shivered at the feel of my hot mouth on her and continued to lose herself at the many touches I graced upon her. Nanami laid gasping under my hold, clawing aimlessly at the cushions of the couch. I hummed at her tiny fretful movements and let my left hand wander between us to light a trail of sparks down her abdomen. She jerked and let a loud gasp tumble out.

Taking that cue, I nimbly cupped her. Flicking my tongue against her hardened nipple, I fingered her weeping slit, not going past her labia.

Nanami whimpered and said in a strained whisper, "Akura-ou, ho-hold on…"

"Hm?" I noised, sucking on her nipple. I went on only fingering the outside of her lower lips.

She whined and grit her teeth. "It feels— _AH!_ "

"How does it feel?" I teased discretely, now pushing past her folds to barely graze her clitoris.

She moved her hands from the sofa cushion to dig into the skin of my upper back, holding me to her in a desperate manner. I kissed the inside of her breast before lightly leaning my chin between the two small globes.

"It… It feels…"

She squeaked deliciously when I pressed her stiff nub under the pad of my middle finger and wiggled it side to side. Her short nails tried breaking the surface of my skin and I watched her bite her already bleeding bottom lip once more. Internally shaking my head, I moved up to her face again and licked the tiny traces of blood from her abused lips. I guided her into a deep kiss and stifled her pleasant sounds as my incessant lithe fingers went on to build her up.

When we broke for her to get air, a thin string of saliva wobbled and broke disconnecting us.

Nanami, though appearing to be in a daze, tried to continue to finish her sentence through the deep haze of desire that had fallen on her. I kissed her lightly, gaining her attention.

"I know."

I removed my fingers from her pussy and showed the glistening essence on them to her. Her honey brown eyes widened and she blushed at the arousing sight. Taking it a step further, I slowly brought them to my mouth and in an articulated, sensual motion, licked her juices. Deliberately showing her how I moved my tongue to gather up every trace, I enjoyed watching how transfixed she was to this erotic display.

When I finished, I gave an exaggerated _smack_ and saw her gulp. I gave her a smirk and let my fingers run down her sides to her hips and around her thighs to pry them gently apart. Nanami rested her forearms above her rosy, love bit breasts when I sat up to align us better. My ego pumped though when I noticed my evident handiwork at the apex of her shapely legs. With an all too eager grip, I pushed her knees further away from each other to experimentally thrust against her slick lips. A strong shiver went through the girl's body and I repeated it, more focused on where her clit was.

Hands fisted, I studied her nervousness with high appeal and let the anticipation rise for another second before I let go of one knee to stroke my length. A different size would be entering her now, I knew that, but somehow I could still feel the way she had wrapped around _me._

I mimicked the way I had traced up and down her slit with my fingers, now with the head of my dick. Her hard breathing and the sound of rushing blood was all I could hear as I eased myself into her impossibly wet hole. She tensed, but I didn't bother slowing or halting my entering. I gasped when the familiar warmth squeezed around my girth like a welcoming embrace. Pushing farther in, her hot tenacious flesh gripped around me in every which way. When I finally had seated myself as deeply as I could, I gasped at the feel of being inside her once again.

It felt as if it had been too long.

 _It_ had _been too long._

I looked at Nanami. She had returned to clawing the cushion again, but this time her hands were level to her head. I gave a short thrust to see how she felt, not sure when she had her eyes screwed shut, but positive when they flew open and her mouth made that heart thundering _'o'_.

 _That's it. You feel it, right?_

Pulling out slightly, to only push back deeper, I started up the dance that I couldn't get out of my head since the last time I had her underneath me. Setting a slow pace, I eased in and out of her, feeling the immense pleasure begin its build in my stomach. I was enthralled by how quickly Nanami went from silent to low moans, unintentionally egging me on to be faster.

I held back though.

 _This is for her,_ I remembered through the fog misting my mind.

Breathing through my nose, I focused on moving in different directions, attempting to find that one spot to hit.

 _"_ _AH! AKURA!"_

 _Heh, got you._

I placed my hands firmly near her hips and slammed into her tight cunt. Her legs bobbed and toes curled with each and every calculated plunge into her squelching hole. Sweet screams echoed around the room as well as the rhythmic sounds of skin slapping skin. The pressure was building inside me and I could feel the steady throb in my dick as I waded through her orgasm. Unlike the human shell I was in previously, lasting into the night was innumerate in comparison.

Nanami came again with a strangled moan, out of breath and overly sensitive. Deciding to put her out of her misery, I descended upon her heated skin and marked kisses along her jaw to her ear as my hand pushed and rubbed her clit roughly bringing her to the edge once more.

She jerked as a spasm ripped through her, a girlish shriek of pleasure filling the empty room as I finished her off into completion. Letting myself go, I grunted into her neck as I filled her up, pumping my hips sharply to her to tensed body. When I had finished cumming, I huffed content with the amazing feeling that expanded in my chest.

The throb of Nanami's walls that clenched sporadically around me was like being in heaven. I wanted more, but knew tonight wasn't the right time for another round. The young woman's exhausted face would have to sate me until later.

Her plump, but bruised lips were open as she took in much needed deep breaths. The lidded gaze that looked right at me, but could not focus in the midst of her waning high was intoxicating to see. I pulled out of her and she jerked and groaned at the loss of my size. Picking her up, I laid down on my back, letting her lay on my chest.

This was different than last time. I preferred this go around to be the best.

 _The next time will be better than now,_ I thought amused.

A soft yawn blew on my bare chest and my skin tingled at the warmth contrasting with the cool air. I trailed my fingers down to the small of her back where I rested my hand around her possessively. I sighed out my nose and listened to the small heart beat against my own for a while.

"Akura-ou," Nanami whispered into the dawn.

"Hm?"

"It… felt good."

My eyes widened at her words and I glanced down to see her eyelids flutter shut to drift finally to sleep. The murmur of her declaration sat with me as the sun rose over the skyline out the large windows. A small smile lit up my face just as the first rays peaked between the buildings.

The room was tinted in a pale glow of gold. Closing my eyes, sharing my heat with the scarf girl in my arms, I let a canine peak out of my smile.

"I know."

* * *

[A/N: Yikes, so short. But I've been busy lately with packing (cuz I'm moving~) and finishing my final portfolio for my drawing 1100 class. Hope this lives up to expectations!]


	7. Save Her

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 6 - Save Her

* * *

She continued to sleep even after the sun had risen well into the sky. I allowed her to use me as a body pillow, not at all bothered since she felt pleasing in my arms. A while later though, and she still did not wake.

Growing slightly concerned, I looked down at her face. The pale of her cheeks and dark circles under her closed eyes had me frowning.

 _She should be the picture of health. What's going on?_

I sat up holding her close to my naked chest. Her thin hair limply fell across her shoulders in a dingy waterfall. My eyes searched her pallor form for any signs of sickness or injury. Finding none, I thought carefully on what could possibly be wrong with her.

Knitting my brows, I pursed my lips to a thin line.

 _She hadn't received any of my life energy._

I couldn't imagine why not though. I was the most powerful demon in the world! No one could match me in power besides Tomoe, and even he was unbelievably weak in his current form. Short of the incompetent gods above us, lounging away in heaven, I could be the _only_ one to save Nanami.

 _Then why…?_

Looking down at her closed eyes again, I felt this unbridled anger burn up inside me. She was meant to _stay_ with me. Not slip away once again from my grasp. My fingers twitched at her waist.

 _I had all the strength, all the power, and with it—I can do absolutely nothing for one mere mortal._

"I just—I want you well. When I save you, maybe you'll think of me better than him. Because _I_ was your savior. Not Tomoe."

My soft confession to her sleeping ears was exactly how I wanted to proclaim this strange feeling I had accumulated over time for this woman. I'd never lower myself to telling her directly this one weakness of mine. I scoffed.

 _Tomoe always had a good eye for treasure._

Leaning my chin to softly sit on the crown of her head, I stared aimlessly at the surrounding empty room. I thought of what I should do with the weakened girl laying on my shoulder. Wake her? Continue to let her sleep?

Nanami stirred and inhaled deeply. Decision made, I moved slowly and shifted her to sit more upright in my lap. Her head bobbed and sank on my chest as her legs dangled over my thigh.

"Nanami," I whispered to her hair.

She moved again, but did not wake. Lidding my eyes at the heavy sleeper, I lightly pressed my lips to her ear and whispered, "Scarf girl."

The immediate reaction I expected didn't come, but instead she shivered and let her exhausted eyes open in a tired flutter. Watching her closely, I saw the deep red lining her eyes and how unfocused her gaze was. She truly hadn't received any energy, and instead she was even further set on the dismal path I put her upon.

"Ak…akura…ou…"

I knit my brows at her almost nonexistent voice.

 _It didn't work._

She wheezed again.

 _What now?_

I stood up with her in my arms then laid her on the couch. I got myself dressed in a flash and then attended to Nanami. She let me dress her in the clothes she had on last night and her jacket. Thinking back, I narrowed a list in my head of people that I could trust. It was a grim set of three who, in turn, did not trust me in the slightest.

This was not a good situation. I needed to get her help, and _fast_. Yet, what could be done to save her?

Nanami's cold hand cupped my cheek. I looked at her fatigued countenance and saw a sad reality in her honey eyes.

"I… have to… go back," she told me in a whisper.

"No. We had a deal—"

"Akura-ou."

The sudden strength in her voice halted my movements. A strange wave of— _something_ compelled me to listen to her plea.

"You have to… take me back…"

It was solid. The weight of her sentence paralyzed me and I couldn't do anything but stare into the limitless depths of her gaze. Her cool touch still held me and slight tremor that crossed her fingers did not go unnoticed.

I moved my face away from her hand stood up.

"As you wish," I told her in a flat obedient tone.

I picked her up and went out the way we came. On the balcony, in the middle of the day, I breathed in the city's air. Then, taking a leap, I began the short trek to the Mikage shrine.

* * *

Landing silently at the top of the stairs, the weight of what I had just done came crashing down on me.

 _Did I just do what she wanted? Against My Will?!_

My growing fury leaked out to show on a dark scowl. Oblivious, Nanami still laid complacent in my steady grasp, breathing laboriously. As I continued to angrily wonder what made me lose all reason and bring her back here, a sudden spike of energy alerted me that the occupants of the shrine knew we had arrived. I felt the raw unbridled wrath of the fox demon before he had even made it to the front door. Stopping a ways away from it, I watched the door splinter and, surprisingly, Tomoe in his full form charge at us.

" _How Dare YOU!"_

His ferocious cry startled Nanami and the girl's eyes misted over with tears. Glaring at him, I poured out my own bloodlust and let it sink in that _I too_ was quite displeased with these events. Tomoe slid to a stop a little less than a meter from us at the feel of my mutual displeasure. At that point, Nanami's tears silently spilled forth and she buried her face to my chest. The smell of shame stank up the air.

A sharp _tsk_ cut through the tension and dangerous claws brushed back long, platinum sliver locks.

"Pouting? How unlike you, Tomoe," I drawled sarcastically.

He growled and bared his canines. I narrowed my eyes and titled my chin up to look down on him.

"Put her down so I can kill you, bastard."

The challenge made me smirk and excitement rose up in my chest. Any chance to fight my once good friend was met with an eagerness I would never be able to explain. My fingers twitched though, and I felt the soft, precious treasure still waiting in my arms. The tears hadn't stopped, merely slowed their efforts to drench my yukata. I stuffed down the want for battle.

"No."

Tomoe's eyes widened and his hot anger made him shake.

" _Put. Her. Down."_

"Fox, I'm not letting go of Nanami." The strange tenderness and familiarity in my voice showed again and I glanced down at her, through the corner of my eye, to check to make sure she didn't catch it. "She needs help," I announced.

The land god and snake made their presence in the doorway. Their arrival went ignored as we continued to stare off against each other.

"I'll be the one to help her, once I kill _you._ Damn bastard…"

"Tomoe."

The warm commanding tone of Mikage halted his tirade and the clench fisted fox stood still in his rage. Turning to me, he flipped his fan open and hid his frown behind it.

"It didn't work, did it?"

My shoulders stiffened and I broke away from his stern gaze.

"You know," he went on, "it was never going to work."

Brows furrowed, I quickly looked back up to him where Mizuki suddenly appeared very remorseful.

"What do you mean? You knew that she couldn't receive life energy? You knew and didn't say anything?!"

Mikage kept his gaze steady, but Mizuki and Tomoe shifted uncomfortably, the simmering anger still present among us.

"SHE'S DYING," I bellowed.

"And whose fault is that?" the god curtly retorted.

I stopped.

Nanami squirmed.

 _It was my fault._

She sighed.

 _I did it._

A sniff.

 _I killed the light._

"Akura-Ou…"

I looked down to the woman I had come to know and sadly gazed upon her pale face. There was no regret. There wasn't even the slightest trace of sadness. Her tears were present, but now, she appeared to have come to some sort of decision.

 _I've decided as well_ , I thought.

Closing my eyes with a slow inhale, I let my words run through my head. This wasn't like me. The idiot me of the past would've said what was on my mind right then and there. These _heartfelt_ wants and desires are so alien…

 _If I had to sum up all that I wanted to say about her, to convince them, what would it be?_

Mikage rose a slender brow at my pause, but hardened his gaze at my next action. Tomoe and Mizuki, both shocked, could not say anything as I kneeled before the land god of their shrine. Pursing my lips, bowing my head, I kept my eyes closed to not see the reaction of the woman in my arms.

"Please," I began.

 _I need Nanami._

"Tell me what to do to save her."

The atmosphere was tense and awkward. Even without my ego, I knew it must be a sight to see the great demon _Akura-Ou_ humble himself before a god. My pride should have been shot and decimated, but instead, I truly felt sincere in my actions.

 _I care for her too much. The Evil King has fallen for the human land goddess._


	8. The Deal

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 7 - The Deal

* * *

"No… Don't…"

The soft voice barely whispered across my chin. I continued to keep my eyes tightly shut.

"Rise up, Akura-Ou," Mikage instructed. "I see the truth in your plea."

My fingertips shook and I grimaced at his choice of words and tone. Taking heed though, I raised my head and opened my eyes to look at the god.

"We know of a way to save Nanami."

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when Mikage closed his fan sharply with a snap. This was serious business becoming dire by the second.

"Come inside. You too, Tomoe."

Mizuki followed close behind the blonde haired deity as they went into the shrine. Tomoe lingered for a moment before making eye contact with Nanami. When I stood up and he looked away, walking into the house himself. I didn't hesitate in stepping forward in the direction of the door, but stalled when Nanami clawed her fingers into the trim of my yukata.

"Something wrong?"

She mustered up the energy to swallow and wet her tongue enough to try and converse before we entered inside.

"Akura-ou… Why are you doing all of this?"

I stopped, again, at the doorway and let her question sink in. I couldn't tell her _why_ I was really going through all of this effort. She'd never see it from my view and would disregard it as selfish reasoning. She'd be right on that though. I was terribly, terribly selfish for doing these selfless acts.

"Because," I told her, "you are quite interesting."

A tired huff was her response and I softened my eyes at the sound of her dismissal to my shaded truth.

* * *

Refusing to set her down, I held a steamed face Nanami in my lap in dinning room. The will-o-wisps had moved the table to the side to accommodate the extra space I required to sit with her in before the land god. The bespectacled god in turn, sat formally in between a fuming Tomoe and subdued Mizuki, eyeing me for a second longer before speaking.

"Recall back to our last visit to Yomi, Akura-Ou. Were you told how the main gate had been reopened?"

I nodded. Nanami had in fact told me that she and the snake opened Yomi together and then rushed immediately to prevent the incoming fight between me and Ikusagami. That was the last conversation we had before I was invited by her to stay at the shrine.

"Well, Izanami-sama told us that the way to return Nanami to her proper vitality would require a sacrifice."

 _Sacrifice?_

"More specifically, a human sacrifice." Mikage closed his eyes and gave a sigh in mild frustration. "The sacrificial human must be as young as her and be in good affinity. Not just any mortal can pass their life energy to one another like you had done. She needs another human to be on the same wave length that you were with her."

The hairs on my neck stood on end and I remembered the night we shared in the cabin.

 _We had an affinity. We were not just close, we were the closest we could ever become? I can't save her in this body then. I was supposed to save her in that mortal shell as Kirihito!_

"Damn…"

As I cursed under my breath, Tomoe narrowed his eyes and frowned deeper. "Spit it out, Oni. You're wasting time."

"Fuck off, bastard. This information would've been useful four days ago!"

Mizuki hummed in dissatisfaction. "Yet, would you have used the information effectively had you known?"

 _Of course I wouldn't have. I needed to get to this point with her to even consider what I was thinking about._ I didn't retort to his addition to the conversation verbally and stayed silent. Refusing to meet Tomoe's challenging glare nor Nanami's pleading eyes, I focused on the floor quietly.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Mikage directed to me, taking my silence as being thoughtful.

" _No…_ " Nanami objected quickly. Surprised, I finally looked down at her and saw the apparent struggle on her face as she went on.

"Please, don't hurt anyone… I need answer for my choices. I— I don't want to die…" The room's atmosphere drew heavy. "But that doesn't mean… that I shouldn't."

"Nanami, No!" Tomoe rose on a knee. "You're going to live! I swear it, if you even think about dying now, I'll kill _anyone_ to bring you back!"

"Tomoe," Mikage reprimanded.

"No! Mikage, I love her!" Nanami gasped. "This idiot master of mine is not allowed to die! Not yet, Not Ever!"

"Land god," I spoke up, gaining Mikage's attention, "how had Tomoe reverted into the form of a lowly fox?"

"Stick to the problems at hand, you imbecile—!"

"He partook the water of evolution," he answered in ignoring the protests from his right. Sudden clarity sparked and he asked in return, cautiously, "Why?"

With solid conviction in my tone, I announced, "I will take it and become human."

The room went silent and still. Nanami appeared to have gone into shock and Tomoe looked as if he would pop a blood vessel. Mikage eyed the three of us and sighed as if in defeat. By the lack of surprise, it appeared that he seemed to have guessed what I had wanted to do.

"It could work…" He blinked slowly at my stoic face then looked away, into the distance. "But would a _familiar,_ such as yourself, want to take up this heavy burden and forsake your mistress?"

Not listening at all now, I nodded and rose up with Nanami. "Show me this water. We're wasting time."

" _Familiar_?" Mizuki and Tomoe repeated in dark unison among themselves.

Sensing an explosion approaching, Mikage stood up as well and ushered them out. "It will require some bargaining, but let's see what we can do."

* * *

"Akura-ou. This is enough…"

"Stop talking," I shushed Nanami with my hand going to the crown of her head. "You need rest."

Patting her brown tresses, I tried to find a distraction to alleviate the sour mood I acquired. Since it was recently revealed to me that demons could become a god's familiar through a kiss, it irked me to no end that I had been the one to initiate such a submissive action. No one but myself could be blamed for the position I was in now. Though, this meant I was the same status as _them_... Which, the great Evil King should never be lowered to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nanami's blushing face pout adorably. Continuing to pet her, I thought absently that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with this girl for eternity. Yet, as I blinked languidly at the white snake, who was fuming in his seat across from me, I felt no ease to the prior sting of this predicament. It just reminded me that _'_ _eternity'_ was out of reach and _'forever'_ would have entailed sharing.

"Snake," I said, refusing to acknowledge his name aloud, "your gaze will burn up the carriage if you continue this glare."

My teasing met deaf ears and Mizuki pursed his lips tighter together. Removing my hand from Nanami's hair, I flexed my fingers and continued on.

"Or, I could just remove your eyes myself—?"

"Stop it, Akura-ou."

My mouth smacked shut with the command and I simply sat obediently next to the dying human god. Mizuki's mood lightened slightly with this display, but, like my own, it continued to be troubled.

"Ah, Mizuki? Do you think… _Unari-sama_ will have more water of evolution?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't hurt to check though. Like Mikage said, even if she doesn't have any, we can ask her if she knows of a way to save you."

Nanami said nothing more to that and looked out the carriage's window. I glanced at her and saw the slight color that had returned to her skin. She was out of immediate danger now, but that could easily revert given the right (wrong) conditions.

"I have to ask," Mizuki glared at me, "what situation caused you make a contract with my Mistress?"

"Sex—"

"Nothing In Particular!" Nanami shouted quickly, overpowering my answer.

I cleared my throat and left the interjection be. Silently looking at her from the corner of my eye again, I watched her discomfort and embarrassment. She shuddered an exhale and bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to dwell too much on the previous question or the obvious pain.

"I see…" Suspicion laced the blessed beast's voice.

"Are we almost there?" Nanami asked nervously.

"Almost," Mizuki responded.

I internally groaned at that. Unari was the one who had owned the robe of feathers. She would not be welcoming _one_ of us for this meeting. This I knew with a certainty.

* * *

We watched Mizuki and Unari hug and greet each other as if they had known one another for centuries. When the mermaid's eyes found Nanami's, she became more subdued. Then she saw me.

"You are?"

"An acquaintance," Mizuki jumped in to introduce.

She didn't seem to know who I was like this and it was for the best to keep it that way.

"Oh, I suppose you can't be him…"

 _…_ Hopefully _it will stay this way._

"What did you come here for Mizuki?" Unari asked, sticking near his side. "I wasn't expecting to see you... so this is important?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. We came for your help. My master… she's dying, and this one might be able to help her."

"And I?" she inquired.

"We need to borrow some water of evolution for him."

Unari frowned and looked away. Furrowing his brows, Mizuki reached a hand up to her face in a familiar gesture, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I cannot be of help to you after all."

"Why not?" I ground out, becoming more and more fed up with all of these stumbling blocks.

The mermaid turned to me with a face shroud in mellow anger, and placed a hand to her chest. "That essence takes time to harvest. It is a precious thing! Even for my dear Mizuki, I can't just procure such an item in an instant! The bottle stolen from me too makes me even less inclined to assist."

"Please, Unari-chan!"

"Mizuki, I'm sorry, but," she rose a hand up to silence his protest, "I really cannot."

Dumbfounded, Mizuki stood there in disbelief that the woman he loved after his master would deny possible life to another.

"My Mistress, she is dying… I'm going to lose her if nothing is done." Unari closed her eyes. "The only option we have as of right now, is for this _fiend_ to become human for her. To turn into a mortal so he can give up his pathetic excuse of an existence for our dear Nanami is the least he can do to start atoning for his crimes. Unari. We need your help."

In a fluid motion, he sank to his knees and bowed formally. Surprised by the polar opposite of familiarity between the two, Nanami and I watched from the sidelines as Mizuki begged pitifully for assistance in the saving of his master.

 _How much you've changed us all, Nanami…_

Dropping down to him immediately, Unari coaxed Mizuki to raise his head. "You don't understand… I mean, I really cannot! Look."

We all looked to where she gestured and saw a stalactite above an awaiting drum.

"That is where I can gather the essence for the water of evolution. It takes time, so it is very precious… Understand though, that not one drop has been harvested since I last saw you. So, there truly is nothing for me to give."

Throat becoming dry, I stared at the rock formation, wondering why everything seemed to go wrong when I was doing right. Unable to voice my complaints over the matter, I closed my mouth. Clenching my jaw and hardening my gaze, I poured out my fury in silence, making Nanami shift in my hold and Unari and Mizuki tense. The mermaid draped in finery looked up to me and I glanced down to catch her eyes. The azure depths widened in a shock of recognition and she trembled.

"Your eyes…"

 _Damn._

"I know your eyes. That coldness... You—you're the one Who Stole From ME."

"Unari-chan?"

She rose up from a questioning Mizuki and approached me. I held on tighter to Nanami, preparing for the worst.

"You're not the same, but _you're him_." Unari clenched her teeth, "How dare you… You Returned Without My Robe Of Feathers!"

"Oh no…" Nanami whispered.

* * *

 _"_ _Please Unari! Let Mizuki go!" Nanami burbled in the ocean._

 _The two figures stood in Unari's greenhouse looking at the land goddess; one with love, the other in acceptance._

 _Coming up from behind, Tomoe grabbed the girl and tilted her back to give her oxygen from her discarded gourd of air. Shocked Mizuki began to angrily protest the familiar's actions as Unari watched in disappointment. She would never hold his heart, though he proclaimed that she would always reside in his._

 _He will always have mine, she thought as she closed her eyes with a sad smile._

 _"_ _Mizuki," she called out to gather his attention. "You may leave."_

 _"_ _Unari-sama, I'm here to stay—"_

 _"_ _No," she shook her head, "you're not. We both know your god needs you. Please, go to her."_

 _The familiar stared at the mermaid and smiled softly. "Thank you, I know we didn't retrieve your robe of feathers as promised, but if it is pleasing to you, a trade could be welcomed?"_

 _At her confusion, he went on._

 _"_ _Once a year, on this day, I will return to you. To hold you like this," he said cupping her face tenderly, "in place of a veil you never needed."_

 _Tears sprung to her eyes at his words and she nodded in his hold. "I accept."_

 _I never needed the robe of feathers? No, I did. For if I never had them, I wouldn't have met you, Mizuki. Thank you…_

 _Her happy thoughts tucked themselves away in her unfrozen heart as the footsteps of a land god and fox demon echoed closer._

* * *

"You—you caused so much grief!"

 _So much trouble!_

 _So much wasted efforts!_

 _So much—!_

* * *

 _"_ _You're beautiful."_

* * *

Her shoulders slumped and she stopped in front of the demon lord with a bowed head.

 _So much..._

Then, Unari lifted her face and showed the most sincerely gracious smile. I looked at her scaly face, with horns, and startling teeth differently. The previous aura of contempt that I had felt now from both meetings had vanished.

It was strange. I knew what she had done in her silence, but wasn't sure how to accept it. This, forgiveness, was uncertain. Unfamiliar.

Yet, not displeasing.

I didn't feel angered nor thought I was being lessened by her forgiveness. In my arms, Nanami was smiling too, along with Mizuki who had stood up. The lightened atmosphere was contagious. It was as if they all felt a happiness from her alleviated hatred. Then I noticed it.

The sea, was calmer. More than it had ever been before.

 _DRIP!_

Unari gasped and twisted around.

"Unari! Was that—!?"

"Yes!"

They hurried over and huddled over the basin shell and peered down into its bowl. Following suite, I stood next to the sea maiden and looked upon the source of the sound all of us had heard. There at the bottom of the bowl, in all of its minuscule glory, was a single lone drop of essence. The water of evolution.

A sudden vibrant celebration sprung up between Unari and Mizuki as they hugged and spun around in each other's' arms gleefully. Nanami continued to stare at the shimmering drop and stayed silent. Her previous happiness was no where to be seen as her smile had vanished. Studying this lack of excitement coming from her, I relayed, "There. Now, I can save you."

She frowned, ever so slightly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

[A/N: So that's how Akura-Ou still had the robe of feathers instead of Ookuninushi inside the mirror. Yes, its getting closer and closer to the end. No, it will not be a happily ever after for anyone. *wink* Just wait!]


	9. Second Thoughts

_After getting lost in the passion of taking a lot of Nanami's life source, Akura-Ou realizes that she is the scarf girl from his past. When it's revealed that she now only has six months to live, his want to get his body is further invigorated. He believes that if he can retrieve his body, he will be able to give her the sustenance in order to live. Doing that though, would mean that she would live on loving Tomoe and not him._

* * *

 **Through the Darkness Itself**

Chapter 8 - Second thoughts

* * *

 _Just one drop…_

Nanami held the vial tightly in her hand as she sat next to me. Beginning our descent from the sky, I let my sight shift to the window. The trees from the grounds of the Mikage shrine came into view and grew larger as we approached. Shaking their bare limbs in the breeze, they seemed to welcome the return of their land goddess. The woman though, did not look as if she was excited to see them, and instead, I noticed that she clutched the glass container possessively in her lap and continued to stare at it.

* * *

"You all returned rather quickly…"

Mizuki smiled and walked up to Mikage cocking his head with mirth. "Unari gave us one drop. She assured me that this would be enough to grant mortality, even to Akura-Ou."

Mikage looked up to me for a moment then nodded and began to walk to the shrine. "Then we'll make haste. Grab what you need, Mizuki. I'll get Tomoe."

"Mikage?"

Nanami's concern slowed the god to brief stop and he looked over his shoulder. Giving her a reassuring smile, he then went through the doorway.

"Hm, I guess we're leaving then?"

I didn't respond to the male's empty inquiry and looked down at the thin woman in my arms. I watched her fingers nervously fidget again over the clear glass. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brows. Frowning, I shifted her in my hold to grab her attention. Meeting my gaze, Nanami took a second to put on an obvious false grin.

"I guess this is it, huh?"

Narrowing my eyes at her tone, I stayed silent. Something was wrong and it was definitely related to the events lying ahead.

"Don't worry, Nanami. Soon, you'll have your spirit back and everything will go back to normal," Mizuki came closer and said. "I promise."

Her honey eyes took on a softness that spelled lies and she gave him a pitiful smile. "Thank you, Mizuki."

He chuckled then turned to go inside. Once alone, I heaved a sigh, greatly irritated.

"Akura-ou?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, forget about it. You'll be going back to normal soon enough. You need not worry needlessly."

"It's not _needless_!" she bristled. "I can't exactly forget about it either…"

"Hah?"

Her discolored cheeks tinged a tasteful shade of pink and I quirked a brow at the unguarded display. Nanami puckered her lips and failed miserably in her attempt to hide her face from my view.

"I have to worry…" she told me to my chest.

I rolled my eyes. _This woman._

"Akura-ou. Am I wrong to have second thoughts about this?"

"Yes," I told her flatly.

She rose up in my hold to face me and showed her unwarranted fear plainly. "What do you mean _'yes'_? You don't need to do this! Once you do, you'll be dead for good. Our deal," she paused and shook her head dismayed, "our deal will be off."

" _What deal?_ "

I looked over the crown of her head and met the strong, unrelenting violet gaze of Tomoe. The fox demon stood in the doorway of the shrine wearing an expression I had become acquainted with recently. Lifting my chin, not to be deterred from his display, I silently stood my ground.

He bared his teeth when neither I nor Nanami responded. " _What. Deal?"_

At the repeat of his question, I tsked and answered, "A deal of mutual _desires_ , fox."

"No, Akura-ou! Tomoe, listen to me," Nanami pleaded as she twisted in my arms to see him better. "I made a deal with him so that I could live-!"

"Stop."

Nanami shook at the cold tone of his voice. Even I couldn't prevent the hairs that stood on end at the nape of my neck. The strong killing intent rolled off the tamed demon in washing waves. Suppressing the eager urge to fight, I bit down on my grin to wait out and see how the next few moments would pass. If it looked as if it would become out of hand and surely turn into an unavoidable battle, I would need to be ready to get Nanami out of harm's way.

Tomoe clenched his hands into fists at his sides and shut his eyes. The oppressing atmosphere dissipated and the anger in his striking gaze faded away. A cold emptiness seeped into them and I felt a freeze creep up the base of my spine. A soft, choked cry escaped Namai's lips and I felt a drop of water hit my forearm. The sudden stench of grief hit me like a punch to the face.

Strangely, her normally aphrodisiac tears now made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Tomoe…"

"Don't," he commanded. "I don't need to hear it." He shook his head and gave a sarcastic laugh. "I fell in love, with a human, and now I'm _finally_ paying the price."

She said his name again, but he disregarded her. "Ah, _again brother_?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't, because two emotions had leveled me to a standstill in shock. One, from Tomoe, was betrayal. It pushed down on me with a raw heaviness I'd never felt of this magnitude before. It was nothing like last time. It was a thousand times weightier. The other though, came from me. I wasn't used to feeling emotions that weren't considered sinful. Pride, envy, wrath, gluttony, lust, sloth and greed. Simple emotions. Emotions I could understand. Not complex emotions.

Not like regret.

Never regret.

 _Regret is something I shouldn't feel. It meant I cared. But…_

Nanami's shoulders slumped.

 _I couldn't care._

 _I couldn't love…_

Nanami whispered Tomoe's name.

 _And yet I did._

"Mikage."

Tomoe's voice was dark as he called out to the god who came up behind him. The worried look he gave the familiar was interrupted by his request.

"If it pleases _my god_ , may I leave for a time?"

Mizuki came from the house as well, but did not draw close enough to the two as they spoke. Mikage looked troubled and did not reply immediately. I knew he was mulling over his answer, thinking far out to the future rather than the immediate present. Tomoe was impatient though.

"Please," he added quietly.

We all waited for the marriage god's answer and we received it with a disheartened nod. Without any further words, he gathered himself up in fox fire and disappeared in a wisp of blue flames. The god closed his eyes and bowed his head. Then, he with a shaky exhale, he looked up to me.

"We—Mizuki and I, will give you both some privacy. We will return tomorrow."

The terse words left me with nothing to say and I simply nodded. Walking past them, I took the still silently weeping Nanami into the shrine.

* * *

She hadn't moved since I sat her by the wall hours ago. It was long into the night now and I waited by her futon patiently for her silent tears to subside. I had pushed down the urge to hold her as a form of consolidation, but refused myself the honor.

 _What a joke. I speak of honor and yet I am the last whom should be able to hold such a thing._

Closing my eyes, I thought back on this whole escapade. This interesting woman. How much she caused me to change so quickly. Was it for good? In a way, it was. Then again, after so much good, there had to have been a _'corrupt'_ side. Yet, the only evil that came from this, was that she would never find happiness.

And I, the Evil King, had undoubtedly made sure of that.

I opened my eyes a crack. _How laughable am I…_

A sniff was heard before a puffy eyed Nanami shifted to lean her back against the wall to stare at the ceiling. Watching her, I sat straighter when she licked her lips.

"A long time ago…" she recounted in a tired voice, "my mother told me not to ever rely on a man."

I listened intently.

"I guess I didn't listen to her, because I ended up relying on Tomoe quite a lot. I thought… if I relied on him more and let him do the same to me, we would be closer. Then he would love me, like I loved him."

She smiled bitterly.

"Did I love him though? If I did, then this wouldn't be happening. Would it?" There were no more tears. All of her tears had been used up. The remnants of them laid plain as day upon her sallow cheeks. "You don't love me."

I pursed my lips.

"Twice now, I gave myself to someone who did not love me. Someone I should hate…"

I swallowed thickly.

"Does that make me a bad person? I claimed to have loved someone, but I came to you. I don't hate you. I can't bring myself to…" Her smile wavered as her lips trembled. "I did this because I still had hope that I might be with him forever. Even with the deal. Now… there is nothing."

"Is love so superficial?" She lowered her head and looked at me with empty eyes. I held her gaze and took a deep breath. "I hated you for declaring to love Tomoe when you are just a human. Your life is a mere moment in a demons existence, and yet, you _fell in love_ with such a despicable kind. Mere months and you both became close."

"I—" she started.

" _Months_ and you held Tomoe's heart in your hand," I interrupted. "If you say that it was love, then continue to say that it is love. I am giving you the opportunity to gallivant about with your romance. Don't squander my generosity."

Nanami didn't move right away, but then balled her hands against the floor. "You don't understand," she told me, tensing against the wall. "He left because I did this with you. I'll go on living without him!"

"But you'll go on _living loving him!_ "

Her gasp was the last distance between us before I closed in on her. I shadowed her body with mine and let crimson hair frame us. Gritting my teeth, clawing the wall, I smothered the strange new emotions that muddled my mind and confused me.

"You were prepared to die for a demon you'd known for only a short time because you love him. You accepted my offer to give you life so that you could continue on to love him."

"The deal—"

"There was never a deal," I lied.

She stared at me in utter confusion.

"I wanted you. Plain and simple. No other reason. If that meant you would get your existence returned, then so be it. I would have enjoyed your body until I grew tired of it."

"But now, if you return it to me, you'll die…"

I laughed. "Who will miss me? Not you. Even if you say you don't hate me, I know your true feelings. Nothing is tying me to this boring world any longer, Nanami."

She frowned sadly and surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her weak hold bothered me and I couldn't help the worry that rose up.

"I _will_ miss you."

I looped my arm around her waist. Leaning my nose into her hair, I breathed in her sweet scent.

"Then _I suppose_ I can give you a parting souvenir," I jested.

She snorted at that and shook her head at me. Her hair tickled my cheeks and I kissed the brown, lack luster locks.

"Akura-ou… Why are you doing this? Really?"

Her questioning my genuine motives spurred me to keep silent, even if it was for just a little longer. I pulled away and gabbed the vial that sat next to her. Avoiding her eyes, I drank down the single drop and tossed the small glass away. Her eyes flicked from my hand to my mouth and widened when I dropped my face to hers. I kissed her. Not like before, or even like how I had in the cabin. I didn't take. I didn't rush. I just kissed her softly and tentatively.

There was no fear of breaking her, or hurting her anymore. The only desire I had was to prolong the inevitable for as long as I could.

Our slow kisses were sure. My hand cupped her cheek and the other cradled her neck. Her arms returned to my shoulders and she pulled herself closer to me. Soon, I felt a strange hollowness eat at my chest. I began to feel lightheaded and the need for air gnawed at my lungs. Pulling away, I caught my breath against her chin and opened my eyes to meet a dizzying blur. Nanami watched me closely and gave me no time to recover.

Closing the gap between us again, she coaxed me into another kiss, deep and sensual. The heaviness that came over my body conflicted with the airy feeling in my head. It was then that I knew that the essence of evolution had worked. I was mortal.

I broke away from her, I picked her up, still easily enough, and walked us to the short distance to her futon. Placing her down softly, I decided that I wouldn't play anymore games. I'd give her the ultimate pleasure and disappear with it as a final memory. I hovered over her body with my hands next to her shoulders. Staring down at the young woman under me, I studied her face for the last time.

A pitiful frown.

Pale cheeks.

And misty eyes.

"Please… I don't want you to die…"

I swallowed thickly and leaned down unhurriedly to kiss her again. My lips grazed hers in the faintest touch, but I lamentably pulled away a fraction to speak.

"…I'll give you my life energy."

She shut her eyes. Even now, we still echoed our past actions, no matter how far away we moved from them.

In sluggish zeal, we kissed again and again. I undressed her without a thought and cast away her clothes, one piece at a time, unhurriedly. She had tugged my borrowed yukata down as far as she could. Now her small fingers traced up and down my chest, stomach, and sides in tactful trails. I never increased our pace though. I relished the feel of her nails on my skin and sighed at the still, ever so softness, of hers.

My hands were slow, but never stopped or hesitated on her body. I let myself wander to the memory of her thighs and hips, rolling mine into hers every so often. A shiver or a quiet groan were the answers to my personal interrogation. Nanami traced the muscles pulling taunt under my skin in a long detour to my back. When she dug her short nails to rake down along my spine, I pulled away from her lips to suck in a breath, surprised at how much I was reacting to her touch.

Meeting her gaze, I lost myself for a moment searching her hazel eyes for an answer to an unknown question. She wrapped her arms around my waist and offered up a small smile.

 _Why do I do this?_

Spreading her legs, I entered her aching heat.

 _Scarf girl, I told you 500 years ago._

Our panting grew ragged and I leaned my forehead into her neck.

 _You must have terrible hearing._

A growl rumbled low in my chest at the feel of her tight walls flexing down on my member.

 _Or a terrible memory._

Short gasps and moans filled my ears as I plunged further into her sopping hole, thrusting faster.

 _I'll remind you, just this once._

" _Akura-Ou! Please!"_ she begged me. The insistent tugging on my hair brought me to face her blushing, aroused face. Kissing away her heavenly moans, I continued to fuck her almost mercilessly.

 _Though, if I did, I wouldn't want to tell you_ why.

Her bobbing legs wrapped around my hips.

 _Would you begin to hate me if I told you?_

Breaking from her mouth, I placed open mouthed kisses along her jawline, hungrily as I felt her reach her peak again. The heavy breaths hitting my ear made me jerk my hips out of the fast, steady rhythm. Nipping her earlobe in retaliation, she clamped her thighs and tried to hold me in place when her orgasm jumped within reach.

"PLEASE!"

I complied and held her to me tightly as I relentlessly thrusted into her pussy. A few moments later, she stiffened and with a strangled shout of pleasure, rocked against me as I finished myself off, filling her to the brim.

Exhausted.

I don't ever remember being exhausted before. This was the first, and final time, it happened. The woman under me shuddered as another wave of pleasure rocked her euphoric high. I couldn't open my eyes. Instead, I just laid on top of her, listening to her breathing return to normal.

"Don't leave… not now…"

Her salty skin stuck to me as the cool temperature of the room crept back on our heated bodies.

"Would you hate me for leaving?"

"…no."

"That's good…" I felt colder.

Her hands had dropped to the futon bedding, but she raised them again to give me a hug.

"Don't take this for granted. You won't get a second chance at life, I'm sure."

I felt her lick her lips. "I won't."

I hummed. Breathing deeply, I nuzzled my chin to the crook of her shoulder, where I gave her a kiss under her ear. Feeling myself beginning to doze off, I smiled against her now, warm skin. The darkness under my eyelids wasn't the least bit terrifying. Thin arms around me, attempting to futilely coax me to consciousness instead lulled me to a peace.

 _Tell her._

 _Answer._

I had no energy left. I could almost feel nothing. The last slow beats of my heart reminded me that someone, after all I put them through, deserved to be told the inner workings of my chaotic mind.

 _Answer her._

 _Speak._

Fingers rubbed soothing circles between my shoulders. Small, slow circles from a warm hand. With the upmost difficultly, I gathered strange words on my tongue and let them fall, one by one, to her long awaiting ears. She stopped her hand and I thought she might have misheard me. The fierce embrace that followed, said otherwise though. My tamer, held on to me tightly as I gradually lost the rest of my senses. When nothing was left, I opened my eyes to the darkness.

* * *

It was a piece of information I'd never shared with her. Something I never wanted to remember. A place I never wanted to return to.

 _For her though, I'd gladly come back to the eternity that longed for me here._

Flexing my fingers, missing the feel of Nanami's skin already, I blinked at the nothingness that surrounded me. A weary laugh tumbled from my lips.

 _If this is the price to pay, Tomoe, it's not all that bad._

I sat down and prepared for eternity to begin. Forever blackness. Consumed. For the rest of time.

Then, a small dim light, like the sun rising above the horizon, lit up the dark.

* * *

[A/N: Well, its been a fun ride everyone. I'm pretty sure we lost Akura-Ou along the way, but that was bound to happen with such a story. Epilogue is next. As well as a final author's note.]


	10. Redemption and Change

**Through the Darkness Itself**

Epilogue - Redemption and Change

* * *

I waited.

He never came back, but I waited for him. His cold body vanished in my arms, and the only thing left of him, was a small, dim ball of light. I knew that was all I would ever have of him. His parting gift to me.

I thought I had no more tears left, but somehow I managed to cry until morning, holding his soul tightly to my chest. The sun came up. Shining through my window, I sat up naked holding Akura-Ou in my hands.

 _He'll never know my answer,_ I thought. _That was unfair… Saying that…_

Looking down at the pale red spirit, I felt the drops trickle down my face again.

 _Will he hear me?_

Raising it to my lips, I placed a soft kiss to it.

It flickered.

 _Akura-ou?_

The light shimmered then dissipated, taking the spirit away. I stared at where it had rested in my hands, then closed my fingers to my palms. The soft warmth disappearing without a trace.

* * *

"Your fates were tied, that much I had seen."

Mikage sat next to me on the back porch of the shrine. We looked out to the trees in full bloom and took in the fresh spring air. The sweet smell of flowers soothed my anxious heart enough to ask what had been nagging me in the back of my mind.

"…Do you think he will accept it?"

"Mm," he noised. "He changed his opinion once, I'm sure, with time, he will change it again."

With that, I looked at the fox familiar who walked alongside Mizuki, arguing civilly. The two debated over another trivial matter as if no time had passed at all. Three years was nothing to demons, but to us, all of us, it seemed like a lifetime. Before the two could raise their voices to shouting levels, they were interrupted again by the small child in Tomoe's arms. I couldn't help but melt at the sight, even if it also brought the memory of great sorrow. Mikage chuckled to himself and I smiled.

This new beginning couldn't have happened without change.

" _Oginaimasu_ ," I whispered.

"What was that?"

Turning to Mikage's still smiling, but confused, face, I shook my head saying it was nothing. Looking back at scene of two familiars with a human child, I thought with mild amusement that seemingly horrible events had miraculously led to something truly beautiful.

 _Should I thank him?_

My eyes met a hazel, innocent gaze. A bright, boyish smile filled with laughter and vibrant auburn hair alerted the two adults that I was watching. Mizuki waved and I returned the gesture, but Tomoe looked at me strangely. Then, after a short pause, he gave me a soft smile.

His quiet communication surprised me and I blushed at the rare expression, not entirely sure what it meant now.

Not to be ignored, my son twisted in Tomoe's arms and swung a bit recklessly, forcing him to break eye contact with me much to his annoyance. Mikage and I laughed at the sight of him attempting to upright the boy as Mizuki chided the fox. As my giggles settled, I continued to watch the serenity before me in happiness.

Looking at the child's gleeful smile, I thought to myself, _I'm sure he already knows._

 _ **The End**_

* * *

[A/N: That's it! Wowie... not sure how i really feel about this ending, but I think its okay. No, Akura-Ou never said to us, in a sentence, to Nanami, that he loved her, but we'll take it! In this ending, Nanami and Tomoe might have a chance at love in the future, but its uncertain. Akura-Ou, because he turned mortal, lost his demonic powers and such, rendering him like a human. Unfortunately, because it was only one drop, he still looked like an Oni in the end. Everyone loves Nanami! Nanami loves? Oh, Nanami shifted from saying Akura-Ou to Akura-ou a little ways back. I meant it as way to be more informal without spamming '-san', '-sama', '-kun', and '-chan'. I think its safe to say that Akura is forgiven (kind of like in the manga but not? I can't spoil but pretty much its saddening for that last ark) so when Nanami kissed his spirit, he saw the light in the darkness. Good job, Akura *claps*. Mm'k, if there's more questions- WAIT. THE CHILD. Okay, Nanami's family only had girls, so now the long, ever so long, line is finally broken by a boy who strikingly looks very similar to Nanami as a child, but is louder, a bit more danger attracting, and, of course, has a slight tinge of red hue in the hair. fufufu It's a healthy happy child who will drive Tomoe mad and Mizuki to tears. Now, that is all. More questions? Ask away. Thank you all for the reviews. I would have never finished this without so much encouragement. It's been good! Addio~]


End file.
